Stöhnen
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Eren no quería ser indiscreto, pero ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que, al pasar justo por una de las oficinas, escuchaba sonidos extraños, y él bien sabía que esos sonidos no eran más que los gemidos de dos personas... - Eruri (Irvin x Rivaille), e implicaciones de Riren? (Eren x Rivaille) ¡One-shot!


**Disclaimer: SnK no me pertenece, no soy Isayama, no soy Isayama, yo no puedo matar personajes, me duele el corazón, no soy tan insensible como él! no les arranco miembros o los dejo a morir aplastados contra un árbol! yo quiero a mis personajes! *entra en crisis* (?)**

* * *

**Stöhnen**

Eren no quería ser indiscreto, pero ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que, al pasar justo por una de las oficinas, escuchaba sonidos extraños. Jaeger no era idiota, aunque le dijeran eso a veces, y él bien sabía que esos sonidos no eran más que los gemidos de dos personas; lo que le sorprendía era que parecían ser dos hombres dentro de esa extraña oficina. Nunca quiso asomarse, pero luego se dio cuenta que esa le pertenecía al Comandante Irvin. Trató de no pensar en que los gemidos y jadeos que había escuchado antes habían salido de la boca del rubio, pero le costó trabajo sacar eso de su mente. No pasó por ahí durante un rato, tratando de evitar todo eso, pero otro día, cerca del atardecer, cuando ya lo había olvidado, pasó por esa puerta y lo escuchó de nuevo. Se paralizó ahí, afuera de la oficina, sintiéndose incómodo, pero también incapaz de moverse. No escuchaba nombres, así que no podía estar seguro; a la vez no sabía si quería pretender que nada sucedía, o sus ganas de saciar esa curiosidad iban a ganarle e iba a terminar investigando quién estaba dentro. La confusión cedió ante la aplastante necesidad de saber, sin importarle lo que fuera. Eren sentía unas tremendas ganas de saber quién se encontraba dentro, y de una vez por todas confirmar si era el Comandante con otro hombre, o alguien más adueñándose de aquella oficina.

Tragó saliva acercando su oído a la puerta, distrayéndose por un momento del pasillo, con peligro de ser descubierto espiando, pero concentrado en los sonidos que salían de la oficina para huir de ser necesario. Claramente eran dos personas, y había confirmado después de poco que ambos eran hombres. Tenía una sospecha, pero no quería apresurar las cosas. Un gemido más, el tono de voz le pareció conocido, como si lo hubiera escuchado antes, en batalla, en entrenamiento o en algún otro lado, pero no lograba ubicar quién era. Eren escuchó el movimiento de un mueble, supuso que un escritorio, pues se oía pesado; pegó más su oreja a la madera de la puerta, cerró un poco los ojos y escuchó otro gemido ahogado y las respiraciones agitadas de los hombres ahí dentro.

Eren se sintió extraño, escuchar eso estaba alterandole y tenía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Trató de ignorarla, pero los sonidos eran bastante claros.

"Entra ya..." escuchó decir a alguien ahí, por un instante pensó en quién sería el dueño de esa voz, pero no logró identificar esa frase en nadie conocido.

Silencio en la sala, Eren abrió los ojos pensando que sería descubierto pero en ese momento escuchó a ambos hombres gemir altamente, uno de ellos claramente quejándose de dolor. Pudo imaginar todo, y sintió escalofríos recorrerle la columna y los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse.

Eren tragó saliva y escuchó los movimientos de ambos, pudo suponer que uno de ellos estaba siendo empujado contra el mueble que antes se moviera, pues se quejaba, y a la vez, parecía rogar por más en susurros casi inaudibles. Eren notó que todo eso estaba teniendo consecuencias en su anatomía, y cuando bajó la mirada a su entrepierna tuvo miedo de ser descubierto de aquella forma. Alzó la mirada al pasillo, esperando que nadie le encontrara así, y su mano se deslizó por su abdomen hasta el bulto que se había formado debajo de sus pantalones. Soltó un jadeo, y al mismo tiempo escuchó dentro como los gemidos aumentaban y los movimientos contra el mueble se volvían más rápidos y furiosos. Eren cerró los ojos un momento mientras se tocaba sobre la ropa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargado levemente contra la puerta de madera. Abrió los ojos de nuevo para mirar al pasillo, no parecía llegar nadie, así que prosiguió sin apartar la vista de ahí, pero aún demasiado concentrado en los gemidos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta.

Eren metió su mano bajo el pantalón, luego de desabrocharlo, batallando con los arneses y cinturones que lo rodeaban. Reprimió un gemido mordiéndose los labios y tocó su miembro erecto lentamente. Casi se lastimó el labio de la fuerza con la que se mordía para evitar ser escuchado. Abrió un poco las piernas para darse espacio dentro del pantalón y comenzó a mover su mano contra su erección. Los sonidos de la oficina tomaron un ritmo duro, embestidas de una persona contra otra, podía escucharlo todo, como si sus sentidos estuvieran mejorados solo para captar eso, los gemidos de quien imaginó como el Comandante embistiendo a alguien más, que tenía una voz conocida para el muchacho, y gemía pidiendo más, ser embestido más rápido, más brusco.

Eren movió su mano rápido, al ritmo de los movimientos de los otros dos, abrió los labios soltando jadeos cortos, su respiración se volvió irregular y sus movimientos más precisos hasta que no pudo mantener el control; movió su mano y las voces dentro se encontraron al límite como él. Su vista estaba hacia el pasillo, pero su mente no se concentraba en ello, miraba sin mirar y en su cabeza imaginaba que estaba dentro con ellos dos, mientras su mano hacía su trabajo sobre su miembro, tocando la punta y volviendo a la base con suma dedicación a su placer y a sus dedos recorrer la piel ardiente de su erección.

Adentro escuchó la voz del que era embestido. "I-irvin... -su voz tembló, parecía que rogaba- me corro..." gimió ya casi sin voz ni aire que llenara sus pulmones, y el comandante le contestó gimiendo, Eren imaginó que le respondía al oído, o dedicándole una sonrisa y deseó verlo. "Córrete." le ordenó. No era solo una palabra, era una orden con tono firme, y eso a Eren le causó una ola de placer que jamás imaginó recibir.

—¡A-ahh! —jadeó fuerte, mientras su mano daba el último roce y su miembro explotaba de placer, manchando su mano y su ropa, y dándole a Eren un orgasmo como nunca antes. Unos segundos se perdió en su propio placer y sus oídos apenas escucharon a los hombres de la oficina gemir salvajemente mientras llegaban al éxtasis donde él mismo se encontraba.

Su cabeza golpeó la puerta y su mano soltó su miembro después de eso, dándose cuenta que había golpeado la madera y se había escuchado seguramente. Cuando abrió los ojos y volvió a reaccionar, no notó más que el silencio, sin los gemidos de los otros dos, y entonces se asustó. Se limpió la mano en su ropa, se abrochó el pantalón de nuevo y se despegó de la puerta, mirando al pasillo y de vuelta a la oficina, esperando a que saliera alguien y le descubriera así, agitado, con las mejillas enrojecidas y con la mancha de placer en sus pantalones. Su corazón se alteró, pero nadie salió. Se recuperó un momento y trató de componerse, alisándose el uniforme y el cabello, pero, torpemente, sin moverse de ese lugar. Nadie salía, pero no escuchaba ruidos, sin saber por qué, se quedó mirando la puerta un momento, hasta que escuchó voces de nuevo, y entonces huyó de ahí por el pasillo.

Corrió hasta donde logró encontrar agua para lavarse la cara y mientras se secaba, aliviado por no haber sido descubierto haciendo aquello, alguien llamó su nombre.

—Eren. —fuerte y demandante, la voz del sargento Rivaille le hizo brincar. Esa voz...

Volteó para encararle, nervioso, como un pequeño cachorro que se encontraba con algún perro mayor, aun cuando había una cierta diferencia de estaturas, esa voz y esos ojos siempre le hacían parecer mucho más grande y aterrorizante en cierto punto. Por otro lado, eso era parte de su atractivo.

Eren se paró firme frente a él, mientras le miraba a los ojos. Rivaille hizo lo mismo con él, no habló primero, solamente le dedicó una mirada que le hizo sentir incómodo. El sargento se acercó, le miró hacia arriba, con la barbilla en alto y Eren tragó saliva con miedo.

—Es vergonzoso, Jaeger.

Eren sintió como si su corazón se le atorara en la garganta, estaba asustado.

—¿Q-qué?

—Hay una mancha en su uniforme, es realmente asqueroso que ande así por aquí. Mejor vaya a limpiarse, no quiero verlo.

Por un momento Eren se tranquilizó, pues creyó que iba a incriminarle...luego se dio cuenta de qué mancha hablaba el sargento y sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, tratando de esconderla con sus manos. Asintió apenado y bajó la mirada.

—L-lo lamento, Sargento...Iré a limpiarme en seguida...

Entonces Rivaille con un paso cerró la distancia que había entre ellos, impidiendo que se fuera, y le encaró. Eren cerró sus ojos esperando un golpe, pero no fue así. Cuando los abrió de nuevo pudo ver los ojos de Rivaille muy cerca y su rostro casi tocando el suyo, entonces el otro le susurró y Eren tembló, ya no de miedo, sino extrañamente excitado.

—Para la próxima puedes acompañarnos. Sé que estabas escuchando afuera de la oficina, Eren. Sé lo que hiciste, así que ahora debes entrar. Y si te portas bien, podrías participar alguna vez. —se alejó del muchacho, quien temblaba sin entender las palabras que acababa de escuchar, pero sin pensar en otra cosa más que en esa voz grave, en los jadeos que al fin reconocía como los de Rivaille, y en la imagen del Sargento siendo embestido por el Comandante contra el escritorio de la oficina...y la imagen de él mismo siendo embestido de la misma forma por Rivaille.

Tragó saliva, y cuando se dio cuenta, Rivaille ya se alejaba de ahí, sin una palabra más. El corazón de Eren latía descontrolado, soltó un jadeo sin poder contenerse y trató de respirar normalmente, de calmarse. Había encontrado su respuesta antes de lo pensado, y de una forma que jamás imaginó: acompañada de una proposición que no quería rechazar.

Cuando Eren bajó la vista a la mancha en su pantalón se dio cuenta que necesitaba hacer algo con la nueva erección bajo su ropa.

..

* * *

**Holi~ (?) Bueno, mi primer publicación de Shingeki no Kyojin! Tengo ganas de hacer un Yumikuri porque ellas son herrrrrrrrrrrmosas! Y quizá un Ereri completo, sin la intromisión del Comandante (aunque estés bien guapote con todo y tus cejas(?)) Bueno ya. Gracias por leerrr (si hay alguien leyendo mi fanfic de Death Note, Interrupción, no me odien! Prometo actualizar pronto, no voy a abandonar ese! Ya sufrí bastante(?**

**Oh, el título del fic está en alemán porque ese idioma rulea, y porque Ilyan me dijo que pusiera una palabra que se repita mucho en el fic, y bueno, si quieren, googleenla, bye,**

**¡Ya, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
